He's Had His Fun
by mariakay
Summary: Hermione and Oliver story. Hermione is still heartbroken and she has a new assignment that might help in her plot to revenge and will it be worth it once it's said and done?COMPLETED
1. New Job

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything JKR has created for that matter.**

Hermione Granger woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring. She smiled softly and took her covers off. She stumbled to her bathroom door and turned on the light. She took a look at herself in the mirror.  
"Bloody hell I look horrible," Hermione said. Her hair was everywhere and there was a line of dried drool on the side of her cheek. In a minute her clothes were off and she was in the shower. 20 minutes later the bathroom was steamy and Hermione wet. She dried herself off with a towel and wrapped it around her. She grabbed her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth, she admired herself doing it. Hermione hadn't changed much since her days in Hogwarts, but the relief of the war that ended back in her seventh year released some of the stress. The war had taken a toll on a lot of people. The Weasleys were all alive and well and so was Harry. Ever since Harry had killed off Voldemort, everyone moved on with their lives, no longer afraid and living in fear of it being your last day alive.  
Her hair was more tame, but still a tad bushy when it was humid. Her eyes were still a hazel brown, but she now wore eye glasses. Her cheekbones a little higher (it fit her face structure), her teeth straight, and her body more filled out. She wasn't a beauty, but she was pretty. The thing that changed the most was her personality. Hermoine had always had a high self-esteem, but now she was more laid-back, confident, fun, and wise. It was the way she carried herself that made her, Hermione. With all her grooming done, she walked into the kitchen in her flat.  
Well technically it wasn't only her flat; it was Ginny's as well. Except right now Ginny was at work. Ginny was a healer at St. Mungos. Harry a teacher at Hogwarts; he had taken the Defense against the Dark Arts post. Ron a magical sport shop keeper. His shop named Flaming Red Sports Supplies and Gadgets. Ever since the war ended Ginny and Harry had rekindled their love. Ron found something in Luna Lovingood, that no one could understand, and asked her out. As for Hermione she was a journalist for the Daily Prophet and she wrote the best selling novel Magic Found in Us. It was a book about her journey through life at Hogwarts and the difficult of being a muggleborn in a magical society. It had earned her an internship at the Daily Prophet and now she was a star journalist there. Hermione ate an orange and a bowl of cereal, while thinking these thoughts.  
Hermione looked at the clock and gasped it was 10 minutes before she needed to be at work. She would be late, if she didn't get a move on. She grabbed her suitcase on the counter and flooed to her office at the Daily Prophet quarters. She made it just in time, because her manager Warner Bunch walked in.  
"Top of the murning to you Ms. Granger," said Warner. Warner was from Ireland and a bit of a lunatic.  
"Morning to you to Mr. Bunch," said Hermione, "may I help you?" Warner sat in the chair opposite of her desk.  
"Mr. James has a new job for you and he said to tell you to go to the office," he said smiling.  
"Okay I'll be going then," she said and got up. Hermione walked out of her office and down the hallway to Mr. James the head editor of the Daily Prophet. She knocked on the door.  
"Come in," said a voice belonging to Mr. James. Mr. James was like that big uncle of yours. He was round around the middle and had a bald spot in the middle of his head.  
"You called for me?" Hermione asked.  
"New job," said Mr. James.  
"Yes sir reporting for duty," Hermione said.  
"An interview," said Mr. James," for Oliver Wood." Hermione gasped and shook her head. _Why me? Why him? Oh bloody hell I think I'm gonna be sick._


	2. Seeing him again

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing, except some of my own characters. JK ROWLING OWNS THE REST.**

_Last chapter:_

_Why me? Why him? Oh bloody hell I think I'm gonna be sick._

"You are bloody kidding right?" asked Hermione gripping the chair handles. Mr. James looked at her incredulously.

"Well if you don't want the job. I guess I can always give it to Natalie," said Mr. James. Hermione gritted her teeth. There was no way Natalie was getting her article.

"Fine," she said through her teeth. Mr. James smiled joyfully at her.

"Great, he should be coming in an hour," he said. Hermione nodded and Mr. James gave her all the paperwork.

"Good luck," he said. Hermione waved her hand in thanks. As Hermione closed the door she sighed.

"I'll be needing more then luck," she said. She walked into her office and sat down. She stared at the paperwork in front of her. Hermione glanced at the picture of the bigheaded arrogant moron.

"I can't believe this," she said.

"Can't believe what?" asked a smooth suave voice. Hermione looked up and smiled at Draco Malfoy.

"My new assignment," said Hermione. Draco smirked and flipped his hair out of his face. Yes, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were friends. Draco had traded sides during the war, because his mother died at the hands of his father. Hermione was the first to ever talk to him in the order and the first to become an actual friend. Draco Malfoy was a good person, but he was still the arrogant little ferret. The only person to ever actually see Draco Malfoy's soft side was Hermione.

"What assignment?" asked Draco.

"Interview with," Hermione gulped, "Oliver Wood." Draco's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? THAT HUNK!" He squealed. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Yes, Draco Malfoy was gay. Yet he was extremely handsome and Hermione could not get over that.

"He is not a hunk," Hermione said with a smirk in her voice. Draco coughed and straightened his posture.

"Whatever, but you always thought he was," said Draco with his trademark smirk.

"Young and stupid," said Hermione blushing. It was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I never thought there would be a day where Hermione Granger would admit she was stupid," he said.

"Oh sh," Hermione said, but she was interrupted by a scream. Hermione got up with her wand at the ready and Draco followed suit. They walked out of her office. They stopped dead when they saw three girls attached to the arm of the man Hermione hasn't seen for years, Oliver Wood. Hermione looked at Draco and he smiled at her knowing that this was hard.

"Your job," he said. Hermione nodded and gulped. Draco patted her back reassuringly. Hermione walked towards the man that was starting to be swarmed with dozens of women and men, her coworkers. _What bloody idiots._

"Mr. Wood?" asked Hermione. Wood looked up at her and slowly took his glasses off.

"Hermione Granger?" he asked with the accent that Hermione never could forget.

"Yes," Hermione said sharply, "this way please." Hermione grabbed his arm and led her to his office. When they were in her office alone, Hermione turned to him. Oliver Wood stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

"If you just wanted to be alone, you could have said so," said Oliver. Hermione glared at him.

"Mr. Wood I have no plans of being with you more then I need to. What you are here for is an interview got it Mr. Wood?" asked Hermione.

"Why so formal, sweetie?" asked Oliver as he reached for her arm. Hermione wrenched her arm away from his grasp and glared at him hard.

"Formalities are used in interview Mr. Wood and I do not go by sweetie," said Hermione and she stepped towards him, " say it again and I'll make sure you don't have a wood anymore." Oliver stepped back surprised by the harshness of her tone.

"We just have to get this over with and we won't have to see each other anymore," Hermione said in a tired voice.

"Hermione," said Oliver, "let me explain." Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"No, don't even go there," said Hermione and walked to her desk.

Author's note:

Hey guys this was in but I posted it here chuz yeah and it was under the name Misiluhh. So yeahh.

Okayyy bye.


	3. Interview

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing, except some of my own characters. JK ROWLING OWNS THE REST.**

_LAST CHAPTER:_

"_Hermione," said Oliver, "let me explain." Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes._

"_No, don't even go there," said Hermione and walked to her desk._

Hermione looked across her desk at the man whom she hated yet felt an unbearable emotion of deep loving. Hermione glared at the man as the man looked around her office at the various photos, awards, achievements, and other various things. Hermione was not cocky, but she was proud of herself.

"You've done a lot," said Oliver. Hermione glanced at him an eyebrow raised.

"Yes and stop with the small chit, because we are here for the same reasons, our job," she spoke in brisk manner. Oliver's eyes glazed with undeniable ferocity

"No one speaks to me like that," said Oliver.

"Well Mr. Wood you've met too many cowards," Hermione icily said.

"How dare you!" said Oliver. Hermione could feel a migraine coming and his yelling was not helping.

"Mr. Wood, I repeat, let's just get this over with and try not to kill each other," Hermione said in a calm voice. Hermione's calmness only angered Oliver even more. Oliver was about to rebuke when Hermione's door opened.

"Mione?" asked a man. Hermione looked around the figure of Oliver and almost groaned. It was Gilbert Matriony. The man has been chasing Hermione around the past couple months trying to get a date and Hermione thought he was like an older version of Neville except more of a sadder version. Hermione grimaced as Gilbert dropped his papers and watched as he bent down to pick of his stuff.

"May I help you Gilbert?" Hermione asked in a stiff polite voice. Gilbert looked up and noticed that Hermione was not alone.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" he asked in a tight nervous voice. Hermione smiled softly, he reminded her so much of Neville.

"Not at all," said Hermione and Gilbert smiled at her, his glasses reflecting the sunlight streaming through the window behind her.

"I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me for coffee after work?" he asked. Oliver snorted and Hermione glared at him _How dare he make fun of this sweet boy!_ Hermione's blood boiled at the nerve of Oliver making fun of Gilbert.

"I'd love to Gilbert," she said. Gilbert not expecting her to actually say yes rambled on.

"Of course I shouldn't have bothered you are a busy, wait did you say yes?" he asked in a high pitched voice. Hermione nodded and Gilbert beamed at her.

"Great, I'll come by at closing time then," he said. He then exited her office with a bounce in his step. Hermione's mood turned sour once more remembering who was in her office. Hermione turned to Oliver and pointed her hand out to the chair in front of her.

"Okay let's get this interview over with," said Hermione. Oliver nodded and sat down. Hermione looked at her wizard computer. Yes it was a wizard computer and they worked far better then the muggle ones.

"Give me some basic facts," said Hermione as she typed down the question.

"Oliver John Wood is my full name and I'm thirty two. I was born in Nairnshire, Scotland on March 21. I am the keeper for Puddlemere United and have been for five years," said Oliver.

"So how have those five year been?" asked Hermione. Hermione looked at Oliver waiting for an answer.

"Fun. I love the traveling and being paid to play Quidditch. These five years have been amazing," said Oliver in a sort of robotic tone. Hermione raised one eyebrow hearing that tone. That seemed to be the typical answer for all Quidditch players. Most of the interview went like this, Hermione asking Oliver devoid of any emotion and Oliver answering in a robotic tone. Until they hit the end of the interview that is.

"What does it feel like to be in the Witch Weekly's Top Ten Bachelors?" asked Hermione.

"It's quite an honor," he said and Hermione had the urge to snort. An honor?

"Well all of the women want to know is there a special girl in your life?" Hermione asked. Hermione could not believe she was asking this, but it was her job and Mr. James wanted the answer to this.

"Not right now," Oliver said, "but there was once and I wish I could turn back time and take it all back." Hermione glued her eyes to the computer. She knew what Oliver meant and she was not falling into his trap again. There was an awkward silence as Hermione typed in those exact words. She sighed and turned to Oliver. She stood up and Oliver followed suit.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Wood and all of us here at the Daily Prophet thank you. You will be getting the early issue in the owls soon. My assistant Brooke will lead you to the studio for your photo shoot," said Hermione in a business tone and out of habit she held out her hand. Oliver looked at it and took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her fingertips. Hermione pulled her hand out of his grasp and glared at him. Oliver looked up at her and smirked. He put his sun glasses back on and walked out of her office. Hermione held her hand that Oliver had kissed as if there was a gaping wound that blood was flowing from it and glared at the door that Oliver had walked out of.

Hi guys,

Thanks for reviewing Nynaeve80.

CHAPTER TEASER

Hermione glared at the note in her hands that she had found taped to the door with a rose. Ginny read the note over her shoulder and looked at her furious friend. Hermione crumpled the note and ripped it. Crushing the rose petals she dumped it in the trashcan. _How dare he think that his pathetic apology will make a difference. I'll show him._


	4. A Reason to Celebrate

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing, except some of my own characters. JK ROWLING OWNS THE REST.**

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Wood and all of us here at the Daily Prophet thank you. You will be getting the early issue in the owls soon. My assistant Brooke will lead you to the studio for your photo shoot," said Hermione in a business tone and out of habit she held out her hand. Oliver looked at it and took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her fingertips. Hermione pulled her hand out of his grasp and glared at him. Oliver looked up at her and smirked. He put his sun glasses back on and walked out of her office. Hermione held her hand that Oliver had kissed as if there was a gaping wound that blood was flowing from it and glared at the door that Oliver had walked out of._

"Hermione are you listening?" asked Gilbert. Hermione looked away from her coffee, remembering she was with someone.

_"_Sorry Gilbert zoned out there for a minute," said Hermione. Gilbert nodded and continued on with his ramblings of his workday. Hermione zoned out his voice again as she had the last ten minutes. Hermione thought about the idiotic bastard that had the gall to kiss her hand. Oliver Wood, he hasn't changed much in the last couple of years. Still charming, but stupid. She sighed, no need to get caught up in the past. Hermione sighed and looked at Gilbert. Gilbert had a smile on his face and his eyeglasses reflected the dim candle lights in the coffee shop.

"Gilbert, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'm not feeling well," said Hermione and she got up. Gilbert stood up in alarm.

"Are you feeling ill?" he asked as he reached for Hermione's forehead. Hermione pulled away.

"No I'm just tired and I think I'm going to retire to my home," she said.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Gilbert asked excitedly. Hermione shook her head frantically. Last thing she needed was Gilbert knowing where she lived, because Merlin knew what could happen.

"It's quite alright, but here's the money, bye Gilbert," Hermione said as she walked hurriedly out of the coffee shop. Hermione walked into a dark alley and apparated home.

"Ginny! I'm home!" she yelled as she apparated to her house.

"In the kitchen 'Mione," she heard Ginny say. Hermione threw her keys onto the counter and walked to the kitchen. Ginny stood over a pot on the stove, her face frustrated and her red hair falling out of her ponytail.

"What are you doing Ginny?" asked Hermione in amusement.

"I'm trying to cook Harry dinner. He's coming over tonight for dinner," said Ginny. Hermione tried to hide her laughter as she saw Ginny pour in a whole bottle of noodles into the empty pot.

"Ginny first of all there has to be boiling water too cook these noodles," said Ginny as she walked over to help Ginny. Ginny watched as Hermione helped with the noodles.

"I am such a failure. I can't even cook for Harry," groaned Ginny as she started to cry. Hermione looked away from the pot to see Ginny with her head in her hands. Hermione walked towards Ginny and kneeled in front of her.

"Ginny Weasley, you are not a failure. Harry won't bloody care if you can't cook. The man bloody loves you to much. Even if you were to grow a beard and begin calling yourself the bloody bearded lady, the man would still love you," said Hermione. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"It's just so frustrating that I can't even cook," she said.

"Practice makes perfect. Now come on let's practice," Hermione told Ginny kindly. Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks 'Mione," said Ginny. Hermione shrugged and patted her leg as she got up and walked towards the stove.

"What's the occasion anyways?" asked Hermione. Ginny muttered something inaudible.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," said Hermione.

"I'm pregnant," said Ginny. Hermione dropped the spoon she was holding and gaped at Ginny.

"Your bloody kidding right?" asked Hermione. Ginny shook her head.

"OH MERLIN!" she squealed and she ran towards Ginny engulfing her in a hug.

"You mean you're not angry?" asked Ginny. Hermione pulled away looking at Ginny incredulously.

"Why would in Merlin's name would I be mad?" asked Hermione. Ginny gave a sigh of relief and hugged her back.

"Thanks Hermione," she said and the girls looked at each other.

"You are going to be a mom," beamed Hermione.

"I know," said Ginny and they started to squeal and jump around.

"Now let's finish ," Hermione said, " and get you cleaned up." Ginny nodded and they set to work. They finished just in time as they heard the doorbell ring. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Good luck," said Hermione and she pushed Ginny towards the door. Hermione smiled fondly as she saw Ginny open the door and greet Harry. Hermione walked away to give them their privacy and walked to her room for another night with Crookshanks and her new book. Hermione sighed, yes another lonely night as she opened her door.

Hermione awoke to her alarm clock and she sighed. It was a Saturday and she didn't want to get out of bed. There was a knock on her door and she groaned.

"Come in," Hermione called out and Ginny ran into her room with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hermione he asked me to marry him!" squealed Ginny. Hermione got up quickly and looked at Ginny's hand.

"Oh my god!" she said. Ginny nodded and on her hand there was a simple yet elegant pink diamond ring. Hermione felt a jab of jealously for her friend's fortune of being blissfully happy.

"I'm so happy for you Ginny," said Hermione as she hugged Ginny.

"Thanks Hermione and I just want to ask you will you be my bride's maid of honor?" asked Ginny. Hermione eyes started to water and so did Ginny's.

"Yes of course," Hermione said, " and we are going out to celebrate."

Hermione and Ginny just spent the day walking around muggle London and shopping. They were headed home when Ginny stopped in front of the door.

"What's wrong Ginny?" asked Hermione. Ginny moved aside and Hermione saw a rose and note with her name taped to the door. Hermione frowned and reached for the note and note walking into their apartment with Ginny trailing behind. Hermione started to read the note and her face became red with a strong emotion of anger.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You haven't changed a bit and my feelings for you haven't either. I wanted to apologize in person of the things I have done to you. In the past I was young and restless. Seeing you again was a slap in the face for me. I just want to make things right. Like I had said in the interview. I wish I could turn back time and take it all back, but it's not possible. And like you had said move forward and try again. Let me apologize in person at the Wizard Mont Restaurant tomorrow at three o'clock pm._

_Let me try again,_

_Oliver Wood_

Hermione glared at the note in her hands that she had found taped to the door with a rose. Ginny read the note over her shoulder and looked at her furious friend. Hermione crumpled the note and ripped it. Crushing the rose petals she dumped it in the trashcan. _How dare he think that his pathetic apology will make a difference? I'll show him_. Hermione started to smirk. Yes, I'll go tomorrow and show him what he's been missing.

"Hermione you aren't seriously thinking of going ?" asked Ginny. Hermione turned to Ginny and smirked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

Hey guys again.

This will be over in less then two weeks so please keep reading:.

CHAPTER TEASER

Hermione smiled satisfied with her appearance, she was dressed to kill. Hermione turned to Ginny and smirked.

"Go get him," said Ginny. Hermione nodded.

"Oh don't worry. He won't know what hit him," Hermione said.


	5. Dinner Games

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing, except some of my own characters. JK ROWLING OWNS THE REST.**

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_Hermione glared at the note in her hands that she had found taped to the door with a rose. Ginny read the note over her shoulder and looked at her furious friend. Hermione crumpled the note and ripped it. Crushing the rose petals she dumped it in the trashcan. How dare he think that his pathetic apology will make a difference? I'll show him. Hermione started to smirk. Yes, I'll go tomorrow and show him what he's been missing._

_"Hermione you aren't seriously thinking of going?" asked Ginny. Hermione turned to Ginny and smirked._

_"Yes," Hermione said. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Sunday afternoon, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in her room. Hermione was looking in the mirror at her outfit. Hermione was wearing a black halter that had a very low neck line. The neckline dipped below what Hermione's mother would have thought appropriate. Hermione wore skinny jeans that were low rider and by low rider it meant low it showed her red thong. Hermione wore her red high heels. Hermione also wore a necklace that dipped into her cleavage and chandelier earrings. Hermione's hair was straight and her bangs hang over her eyebrows. Hermione wore her eyes in a smoky eye fashion and she had dark red lipstick that made her lips stand out from her complexion. Hermione looked sultry and seductive thanks to Ginny. Hermione normally would have not worn any of this type of clothing all together, because it made her look like Pansy Parkinson. Except today was an exception. Hermione smiled satisfied with her appearance, she was dressed to kill. Hermione turned to Ginny and smirked.

"Go get him," said Ginny. Hermione nodded.

"Oh don't worry. He won't know what hit him," Hermione said.

"I think you should go now. I bet you he's getting so nervous he's sweating buckets," smirked Ginny. Hermione smirked back, Ginny had helped her plan this whole charade. Hermione planned to make Oliver fall for her and fall for her hard, but she was going to break his damn heart. She was going to give no mercy. Hermione looked at the clock and saw that it was twenty minutes pass the time she was supposed to meet Oliver.

"I'll go now," said Hermione and she apparated to Wizard Mount Restaurant. Hermione arrived in the lobby and saw the man at the counter.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" asked the man. Hermione nodded.

"Okay follow me, Mr. Wood is waiting for you," said the man. Hermione looked around as she followed the man and she noticed that there were no people inside the restaurant. _That's odd, this is one of the most prestigious Wizarding Restaurants and it's empty. It takes more then three weeks to get a spot here._ Hermione followed the man into a room and saw that it was lit with candles and nothing else. There was soft music playing in the background and the room was decorated with rose petals. Hermione snorted,

_I wouldn't be surprised if he had charmed other girls in this exact same fashion today and brought them here._

"Hermione?" asked a voice. Hermione spun around and smiled. There stood Oliver in a tuxedo, looking as nervous as Ginny had said.

"Hello Oliver," said Hermione, trying to be nice and not icy like she wanted. Oliver stood there staring at Hermione for a while. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You have still yet to learn manners," said Hermione. Oliver frowned.

"Excuse me," said Oliver. Hermione bit her tongue, she meant to be nice and seductive, not be an ice queen. If she were to make Oliver fall in love with her, she needed to play nice.

"Nothing dear," she said smiling way to sweet for her liking. Oliver smiled back and held out her chair for her. Hermione almost snorted and passed him sitting in the other chair. She threw Oliver off and he stood there gaping at her.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Hermione said disapprovingly. Oliver coughed and sat down.

"So how've you been?" Oliver asked as he took the bottle of champagne out of the ice bucket.

"Oliver stop with the small talk. What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Hermione. Oliver stopped in the process of pouring champagne into her glass. Oliver placed the bottle down and looked at her.

"You have not changed, always straight to the point and no waste of words. Hermione, I just want to apologize," said Oliver. Hermione drank from her glass as Oliver spoke. When he stopped speaking, Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"Okay," said Hermione. Oliver frowned.

"Okay?" asked Oliver incredulously.

"Okay, you have apologized to many times, what makes this different?" asked Hermione for once being actually curious with his answer. Oliver stared at her for a moment, then placing his glass down spoke.

"Hermione, it makes it different, because I mean it with everything I have in me. It's different, because it's coming from someone entirely different from the years prior. It's different, because I learned. I've changed Hermione," he said and he took her hand in his. Hermione almost snorted. _ How sweet, does he actually think I'd fall for that?_

"Okay," said Hermione, " what's in the past is already written. So let's just work on going forward." Hermione almost laughed out loud at herself. She was plainly being fake, but it didn't seem to phase Oliver.

"Thank you," said Oliver and he took her hand to his lips and pressed a delicate kiss onto her hands. _Let the games begin._

They ordered dinner and sat there talking, albeit restrained on Hermione's part. Hermione then decided to start her plan as Oliver talked to her about his team, she slipped her feet out of her high heels and raised it towards Oliver's leg. Oliver stopped talking for a minute and looked at her. Hermione smiled sweetly as she rubbed her foot against his leg. She saw Oliver swallow his drink. Hermione almost laughed as he did so. As he kept talking, Hermione kept rubbing her foot against his leg, and as time passed she started to raise her foot towards his crotch. She saw Oliver swallow and she smirked against the top of her glass. Just then the waiter came with their food and Hermione pressed her foot against her destination. She saw Oliver swallow thickly. They ate dinner exactly like that, Oliver talking most of the time with Hermione's foot against his leg. They finished up dinner and Oliver asked Hermione what she'd like for dinner.

"Oliver dear, I would like some chocolate strawberries," Hermione said in a sultry voice. Oliver nodded and called out for a waiter, his voice squeaking in the process. Hermione smirked and kept playing her game. She saw Oliver's nervousness and by the signs of it he was getting excited. Hermione removed her foot when her strawberries came. She heard a frustrated sigh and she looked up at Oliver an innocent expression on her face. Oliver coughed nervously and smiled at her. Hermione took a strawberry and started to eat it in a not so innocent way and Hermione raised her foot again to Oliver's leg. Hermione heard Oliver groan as she sucked on the strawberry and Hermione's foot rubbing his leg.

"Oliver is there a problem?" asked Hermione innocently.

"No not a problem," said Oliver in a very strangled voice. Hermione smiled at him and he returned it in a reluctant way. Hermione then glanced at the clock and gasped.

"Oh dear, it's late. I've got to get home," said Hermione and she got up from the table. She slipped her high heels on. Oliver stood up quickly when Hermione had gotten up.

"Do you want me to take you home?" asked Oliver. Hermione shook her head and turned towards him. She leaned up to him and was dangerously close to his lips. She saw Oliver's Adams apple bob up and down quickly. She pressed herself up against him harder and smiled as she felt his excitement.

"Thanks for dinner," said Hermione and she apparated on the spot, not even pulling away from Oliver. Ginny sat on the couch when Hermione arrived.

"How was it?" asked Ginny. Hermione smirked at her.

"Fun," said Hermione and she started to laugh.

Hey guys again.

Hermione was pretty evil here, but hey revenge on a boy that hurt her. I'd do it if a guy hurt me and the reason how Oliver hurt her and why Hermione wants revenge is coming soon: so keep reading.

Thanks to the reviewers btw.

CHAPTER TEASER

"This is the fourth owl he's sent you 'Mione," said Ginny. Hermione nodded.

"Wow he's getting desperate," Ginny said as she read the note.


	6. Letters and Replys

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing, except some of my own characters. JK ROWLING OWNS THE REST.**

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_"Do you want me to take you home?" asked Oliver. Hermione shook her head and turned towards him. She leaned up to him and was dangerously close to his lips. She saw Oliver's Adams apple bob up and down quickly. She pressed herself up against him harder and smiled as she felt his excitement._

_"Thanks for dinner," said Hermione and she apparated on the spot, not even pulling away from Oliver. Ginny sat on the couch when Hermione arrived._

_"How was it?" asked Ginny. Hermione smirked at her._

_"Fun," said Hermione and she started to laugh. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ginny sat in their living room eating pizza in their pajamas later that Sunday night, when a brown white speckled owl flew into their room. Ginny looked at the owl and looked at Hermione.

"This is the fourth owl he's sent you 'Mione," said Ginny. Hermione nodded,

"Wow he's getting desperate," said Ginny as she read the note. Ginny handed it to Hermione and Hermione took it from her.

"Read it or burn it like the others?" asked Hermione.

"Read it, it's quite amusing really," said Ginny. Hermione nodded and read it. Her face unreadable as she read it.

_Hermione,_

_I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime again? I had a great time with you and I would love to enjoy your company again. Please reply._

_Oliver_

"Hey Gin give me a tissue and pen," said Hermione. Ginny watched her in amusement as Hermione wrote a reply. Hermione stopped writing and looked it with a smirk. Ginny held out her hand and Hermione handed it to her.

_Oliver? Who are you? You stalker!_

Ginny burst out laughing as she read the last sentence. Hermione smiled at her and tried to hide her laughter, but failed. Hermione reached for the owl and the owl held out his leg expectantly.

"Give this to your master," said Hermione with amusement in her voice.

"You are such an evil woman," said Ginny shaking her head.

"Learned from the best didn't I Gin," said Hermione. The owl came flying back into their room after about six minutes.

"Record time," said Ginny. Hermione laughed and took the note from the owl. Hermione started to laugh even harder and Ginny grabbed the note from Hermione.

_OLIVER WOOD! HOW MANY OLIVERS DO YOU KNOW?_

"What a bloody maniac," said Ginny and watched as Hermione took a used tissue and wrote her reply. Ginny looked at her questioningly.

"No need to use good parchment just to tell him he's a bloody idiot," said Hermione. Ginny giggled and read the note Hermione handed her.

_Oh that Oliver. You'd be surprised. Oh and I can't I'm quite busy. Next time perhaps? Maybe in a month or so. I'd be free then._

"Hermione Jane Granger, your sarcasm is rolling of this letter in waves," said Ginny. Hermione shrugged and sent the owl on his way.

"Although I guess this is point two for Granger and zero for Woody boy," said Ginny. Hermione shook her head and got up.

"I'm of to bed and if that ruddy bird comes back just send it back unopened. He should get the idea, hopefully he isn't that thick," said Hermione.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys again.

Short chapter, but I promise I'm giving you to long chapters next: and one in Oliver's pov.

CHAPTER TEASER

"Hermione you know revenge is a two edged sword," Ron wisely said.

"I think Luna is rubbing of on you Ron and she's giving you a bloody brain finally," said Hermione.

"Just think about what I said 'Mione," Ron said.


	7. Lunch Meetings

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing, except some of my own characters. JK ROWLING OWNS THE REST.**

_LAST CHAPTER:_

"_Although I guess this is point two for Granger and zero for Woody boy," said Ginny. Hermione shook her head and got up._

_"I'm of to bed and if that ruddy bird comes back just send it back unopened. He should get the idea, hopefully he isn't that thick," said Hermione._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat in her office editing her article on Oliver. She typed quickly, trying to get through the article without screaming. Hermione hated the fact that she still had that undeniable feeling of love for him. She hated the fact that she had this vulnerability for him, she hated her weaknesses and for that Oliver Wood was someone she wanted to destroy. She sighed as she reread the words _but there was once and I wish I could turn back time and take it all back_. She knew what he meant and she thought back to that night. It was the night of her promotion at the Daily Prophet, her promotion to become an actual reporter and not just someone who writes announcements about marriages and all that.

_Oliver and Hermione sat together on the sofa looking at the fire as they listened to the rain. Hermione turned to Oliver and smiled. He smiled back down at her and kissed her forehead._

"_Oliver I have something to tell you," said Hermione. Oliver looked down at her._

"_What is it?" he asked and just then the phone rang. _

"_Let me just get that," he said and left Hermione on the couch to answer the phone. Hermione sighed and thought about how he'd react. Hermione had gotten a promotion meaning Oliver and her would have enough money to buy their own apartment. Oliver was taking a while. So Hermione stood up and walked to the kitchen. She heard Oliver talking in a frustrated tone. Hermione strained to hear his voice._

"_Alicia, you know you aren't supposed to call at this time. She's here," Oliver said. Hermione stopped dead. Alicia? The women who had broken Oliver's heart was on the phone with Oliver. Hermione hopped that what she was thinking wasn't true._

"_Alicia, I love you too," Oliver said. Hermione felt her heart stop and the breath knocked out of her. Oliver had never said those words to her in the five months that they've been together and she hadn't pressured him. Yet here he is on the phone with the girl that had broken his heart and had left Hermione to pick up the pieces. Hermione placed a cool face on and walked into the kitchen._

"_Hand over the phone," said Hermione. Oliver looked at her, his face pale. Hermione walked over to him and took the phone. _

"_Hi Alicia, I hope you two are happy," said Hermione in a monotonous voice. She then hung up the phone and proceeded to get her purse from the living room. _

"_Hermione please let me explain," said Oliver taking her arm. Hermione whipped around her wand out and at his throat. Oliver dropped her arm and she nodded._

"_Hermione please listen," said Oliver. Hermione turned to him._

"_One minute," said Hermione. Oliver gaped at her, not expecting this._

"_I thought so," said Hermione and just before she apparated, "I got a promotion."_

Hermione looked at the screen, her throat tight. She was not about to cry and even if she did, she wondered if she had any tears left. Hermione turned her head when she heard a rasping on the window. Hermione turned and saw Ron's owl at the window. She stood up and strode to the window, letting the owl in. She took the note and gave the Owl his treat.

_Hermione,_

_Have lunch with Harry and myself at Dizzies. _

_Ron_

Hermione smiled and wrote a reply and attached it to the owl. The owl flew out of the window and Hermione walked to her desk finishing the article before lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver's POV

"Ollie," said a voice. Oliver turned his head and saw his sister walking towards him. He winced knowing that voice.

"Hi Kendra," he said to his sister. Kendra hugged him and Oliver hugged her back. Kendra pulled away and stared daggers at him.

"What is it that had you to tell me now? That couldn't wait till this weekend?" his sister asked. Oliver looked at his sister and saw the splitting image of himself as a girl. Kendra was his best friend.

"She's forgiven me," said Oliver. Kendra looked at him knowing who she was.

"Hermione has forgiven you?" asked Kendra.

"You don't believe me?" asked Oliver.

"Honestly, no. Oliver, you know what you did was unforgivable," said Kendra.

"I know, but Kendra she had said it to my face yesterday at dinner," said Oliver. Kendra looked at him disbelief etched into her every feature. She sighed knowing Oliver believed Hermione forgave him a hundred percent, but if Hermione was still the same, she's planning something. Kendra didn't agree with revenge, but knew that what her brother had stupidly done was unforgivable and she'd be damned if she said she didn't like Hermione. Alicia and Oliver had messed up what Oliver and Hermione had. So she sort of agreed that Oliver needed to be punished.

"Hermione Granger is not a witch to mess with and you know that Oliver," said Kendra. Oliver looked at his sister confusion written on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Kendra shook her head and looked at her watch. She needed to leave now, it was late and she had to get back to work.

"Just be careful with again and don't go breaking anything again," said Kendra. Oliver looked at her confused and watched as his sister walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's POV

Hermione walked into Dizzies looking for the redhead and raven haired men. She caught sight of them and walked over to where they were sitting. When she reached them she smiled and hugged them.

"Hello Harry, Ron," she said. They smiled at her.

"Hello 'Mione," they chorused and she sat down next to them. They ordered food and started to talk about their week. Then they had gotten their food and during the middle, Harry asked her the question she'd been wondering if they'd ask.

"Ginny said you saw Oliver again and had dinner with him. What was that about?" asked Harry. Hermione sighed and looked at Harry.

"It's nothing, just a dose of what he deserves," Hermione said innocently.

"Hermione you know revenge is a two edged sword," Ron wisely said.

"I think Luna is rubbing of on you Ron and she's giving you a bloody brain finally," said Hermione.

"Just think about what I said 'Mione," Ron said. Hermione shrugged and looked down.

Hey guys again.

I hope this chapter is long enough and the next chapter will be up in a day or so. Thanks to the reviewers. Also I need a beta, any takers?

CHAPTER TEASER

Oliver and Hermione stood together in the garden looking at the sunset. Oliver turned to Hermione and smiled. Hermione looked up at him, feeling her heart against her chest.

"Remember this garden?" asked Oliver.


	8. The Garden

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing, except some of my own characters. JK ROWLING OWNS THE REST.**

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_"Ginny said you saw Oliver again and had dinner with him. What was that about?" asked Harry. Hermione sighed and looked at Harry. _

"_It's nothing, just a dose of what he deserves," Hermione said innocently. _

"_Hermione you know revenge is a two edged sword," Ron wisely said._

"_I think Luna is rubbing of on you Ron and she's giving you a bloody brain finally," said Hermione._

"_Just think about what I said 'Mione," Ron said. Hermione shrugged and looked down._

---------------------------Oliver POV-----------------------------

Oliver was sitting at his desk looking at the photo album from his relationship with Hermione. He felt remorseful looking at the pictures, why did he mess up the one thing in his fucking life that was the greatest thing he'd ever get? He had made a mistake and it surprised him Hermione had forgiven him. If he was her, he wouldn't forgive himself, but the thing is it's Hermione and she's to kind. That was and still is one of the things he loved about her. Oliver sighed looking at the picture when they were at the garden, the garden where they had first made love. Oliver had reserved that garden again for tonight. He just hoped that Hermione would remember the time they had spent there.

------------Hermione's POV-------------------------

Hermione stared at the note in her hands, it was another invitation to dinner with Oliver. Hermione felt her throat tighten, it was getting harder and harder for her to keep her feelings under wrap around him. She had dinner with him about seven times now and lunch with him about ten times. These past few weeks have been putting a strain on Hermione. She was trying not to let it affect her professionally, but it was hard when your co-workers kept asking you about Oliver Wood and what was going on between the two of them.

Hermione sighed angrily. He can't be doing this to her again. She was not going to allow it.

"Hermione you want to go to lunch?" asked her co-worker, Sally. Hermione shook her head and turned back to her computer to get back to work. She was going to destroy Oliver Wood as she stared at the computer that held pictures like Oliver picking his nose and Oliver scratching his arse. The article read in bold red letters, "**Is Oliver Wood As Charming As You Think?**". She was going to print the article after she finished her whole plan with Oliver. In the article she wrote about the affair he had with Alicia and all the bad habits he possessed. It was low and Hermione knew that, but Oliver had left her with questions and heartache. The man made her lose trust in most men and made her lose her self confidence for a while. He had made her think she wasn't good enough for him and the affair sort of proved that to her. She had to prove to him that women were not to play things and she would make sure he'd never break another heart.

"Hermione what are you doing?" asked a voice. Hermione looked up and saw Draco standing in her doorway.

"Working on an article," said Hermione. Draco looked at her.

"I thought all your articles were done for the week," he said. She nodded.

"This is a private project," said Hermione. Draco walked over to her and Hermione knew he was going to try to read it, so she flung herself in front of the screen. Draco wrenched her off it in a nice way and read the screen.

"Wow, 'Mione this is low," said Draco. Hermione looked at him frustrated.

"You think I don't know that," she said. Draco gave her a look.

"Then why?" asked Draco. This triggered something in Hermione, because her face got scrunched up and she pushed Draco.

"Because the bloody bastard broke my heart. He had an affair with the woman who had broken his heart and had left me to pick up the pieces. He left me questions with myself. He made me think I was worthless. I mean what kind of man would leave his girlfriend for his EXGIRLFRIEND!," Hermione screamed and then she flung herself onto Draco and started to hit him with her fists. Draco looked at her and hugged her, trying to get Hermione to stop and she did.

"Breathe," he whispered. Hermione inhaled and let it out. She pulled herself out of his embrace and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for losing it," she said. Draco shrugged.

"So he's the reason why you're such a spinster?" he asked in a concerned voice. Hermione looked at him scathingly. He was concerned, but he didn't need to be so sarcastic.

"I can do without the sarcasm," she said, " but yes he's partly the reason."

"What do you mean partly?" asked Draco.

"I loved him to much and I couldn't find another guy that made me feel that way again. Plus you know I don't trust guys and he's kind of the reason for that," Hermione said in a tired voice.

"He's a hunk, but he's a bloody fool for letting you go," said Draco. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he said. Then out of a rare act of kindness Draco hugged Hermione.

----------------------Oliver's POV---------------------------------

Oliver stood in front of the old mansion waiting for Hermione. He was nervous and his hands were shaking. He looked back at the mansion and sighed. Romantic setting, romantic dinner, and formal outfits. He knew it was a lot, but he hoped that Hermione remembered the mansion and garden. Then a limo pulled up and Oliver straightened himself up. The limo driver opened the door and Hermione got out. Oliver felt his breath taken away. Hermione looked breathtaking in her simple strapless black dress. Her hair was up in a simple side ponytail and she had on lipstick and black eyeliner. She had on white high heels and a diamond earrings. She had a very commanding aura to her that night and Oliver took notice of that.

"Hello Oliver," she said. Oliver walked forward and handed her the yellow rose. She took it and smiled. Oliver smiled back at her and took her hand placing a kiss onto it.

"You look gorgeous," he said.

"Thank you," she said, "where are we?" Oliver felt his heart sink.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

--------------------Hermione's POV-------------------

Hermione remembered this place, it was the garden. The garden she and Oliver made love. How could she forget, but she wasn't about to let Oliver know that. Hermione spoke, "No I don't quite remember."

Oliver frowned and spoke, "Then follow me." He then took her hand and pulled her around the mansion. Hermione felt her heart speed up. She knew where this path led.

_Flashback._

"_Hermione, where are you?!" yelled Oliver. Hermione giggled and ran onto a path. Hermione gasped as she saw the garden. Then she felt arms wrap around her. She looked up._

"_Do you like it?" asked Oliver._

"_I love it. It's beautiful," she said. Oliver smiled._

"_I knew you would, but it's not quite as beautiful as you love," he said. Hermione blushed and kissed him. Oliver kissed her hard and they started to get wrapped up in the passion._

"_I love you Oliver John Wood," Hermione murmured against his lips. Hermione saw Oliver's eyes lighten in affection._

"_As do I for you," said Oliver. Hermione smiled, this was the closest she got Oliver to say I love you and for her it was enough. Just to know that Oliver cared for her. She kissed him and they got lost in the passion and beauty of each other and the garden._

_End flashback_

Oliver and Hermione stood together in the garden looking at the sunset. Oliver turned to Hermione and smiled. Hermione looked up at him, feeling her heart against her chest.

"Remember this garden?" asked Oliver. Hermione felt tears against her eyes. She pulled herself away and ran from him and to the front of the mansion. Oliver chased after her yelling her name. When they were close to the front, Oliver grabbed her arm forcing her to turn to him.

"What's wrong?" asked Oliver. Hermione looked up at him through teary eyes.

"What's wrong?! You are what's wrong. You betrayed me. You made me go through shit and made me feel like shit. I haven't cried since I caught you and I haven't cried for anyone else since then. I was tired of crying, but you brought me here, here of all places! I'm tired of this. I can't deal with it anymore. I hate you Oliver John Wood!" screamed Hermione, tears streaming down her face and she pulled herself away from Oliver and apparated on the spot, leaving a distressful Oliver.

Hey Guys!!!

I'm sorry for the long wait, I couldn't get the chapter right and I haven't been able to get the words out. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I promise to have the next chapter up soon! I'm so sorry and thank you for the reviews. I hope you guys were okay with Hermione being a little weepy, I needed her to let out that pent up anger out. Thanks to the reviewers! So read and review!

-mariaboombaby

CHAPTER TEASER

Hermione packed up her boxes and looked around the room. Ginny was sitting in a chair looking at Hermione.

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny.

"Positive," said Hermione, her voice cracking.


	9. Opportunity Opening

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing, except some of my own characters. JK ROWLING OWNS THE REST.**

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_"Remember this garden?" asked Oliver. Hermione felt tears against her eyes. She pulled herself away and ran from him and to the front of the mansion. Oliver chased after her yelling her name. When they were close to the front, Oliver grabbed her arm forcing her to turn to him._

"_What's wrong?" asked Oliver. Hermione looked up at him through teary eyes._

"_What's wrong?! You are what's wrong. You betrayed me. You made me go through shit and made me feel like shit. I haven't cried since I caught you and I haven't cried for anyone else since then. I was tired of crying, but you brought me here, here of all places! I'm tired of this. I can't deal with it anymore. I hate you Oliver John Wood!" screamed Hermione, tears streaming down her face and she pulled herself away from Oliver and apparated on the spot, leaving a distressful Oliver._

------------Hermione's POV-------------------------

Hermione sat in her office staring at an old wrinkled worn picture of Oliver and herself by a lake. It was one of her favorite pictures of their time together. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes and feeling them roll down her face, she crumpled the picture and threw it against her desk. _He did it again, he broke my heart once again. How could I be so bloody stupid for spending time with him? I should've known I wouldn't come out of this unscathed. _There was a knock at her door and Hermione looked up.

"Come in," she called. Draco walked in and held out a letter. Hermione sighed knowing whom the sender was. Oliver had been trying to get a hold of her for about a week and a half now, ever since she left him hanging at the garden a week ago. Hermione held out her hand and Draco handed it to her. Hermione opened it and scanned the note. Hermione sighed, it was another apology and another invitation to dinner.

"Hermione I think you need a break from everything," said Draco. Hermione looked at him.

"Do I look that horrible?" she asked quietly. Draco smiled softly.

"Like a hippogriff ran over you multiple times," said Draco, "but you can pull the look of quite well." Hermione smiled, Draco knew just how to make her smiled.

"Thanks I needed that," said Hermione, "but I do think I need a break too. I think I need to get away from work for a long while." Draco nodded.

"I'm going to act straight for tonight and I'm going to take you out to dinner for a date and you are going to have fun," said Draco. Hermione smiled at him and shook her head.

"No don't bother," said Hermione. Draco frowned and took Hermione's hand.

"Let me do this for you," said Draco a very serious tone Hermione hadn't heard from him since the war.

"Okay Draco I will," said Hermione sighing. Draco smiled at her and jumped up, when he reached her door he turned around.

"Tonight I'm going to show you exactly how to have a good time as a straight man," said Draco. Hermione laughed as Draco exited her office. _Thank Merlin for giving me friends._

-----------later that night-----------------

"Ginny are you going to be okay tonight?" asked Hermione as she got ready for dinner with Draco.

"I'm going to be fine," said Ginny as she smiled at Hermione. Hermione turned to her friend and smiled.

"You look beautiful," said Hermione. Ginny laughed.

"In sweats?" asked Ginny.

"You have the glow," said Hermione. Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah and it comes with the belly," said Ginny pointing to her bulging stomach affectionately.

"You'll be a great mother," said Hermione.

"Thank you, that means a lot," said Ginny. Hermione shrugged.

"I mean it," said Hermione and then there was the undeniable sound of the pop of someone apparating into their apartment.

"He's here and by the way you look beautiful ," said Ginny. Hermione smiled, she was wearing a blue baby doll halter top and skinny leg jeans that fit her snuggly with blue flats. She had her hair down in her natural curls and she wore minimal makeup, just eyeliner and mascara with pink lipstick.

"Thanks and I'll see you later," said Hermione as she walked into the living room.

"Have fun guys!" yelled Ginny. Draco smiled at Hermione as she walked into the living room. Draco held out his arm.

"You look beautiful," said Draco.

"Thanks and you don't look so bad yourself," said Hermione smiling at him.

"Ready?" asked Draco. Hermione nodded and slipped her arm into the crook of Draco's arm. Hermione held her breath as Draco apparated them out of there. When they apparated to their destination, Hermione gasped.

"Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione turning to Draco. Draco smiled at her.

"Thought you'd like to visit it again. I know you haven't been here for about two years," said Draco. Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you," said Hermione. Draco had taken her to somewhere she hadn't been in years and hadn't had time to.

"Where to first?" asked Draco.

"Honeydukes," said Hermione smiling with a childish gleam in her eyes. Draco smiled back at her. He held out his hand and she took it. They took of running to Honeydukes like they were children again.

----------------next day at Hermione's office----------------

Hermione walked to Draco's office with a smile on her face. Last night was just what she needed and she realized that she will always have friends there to support her. When she reached his office she knocked and she heard his voice say come in.

"Hey Draco," said Hermione. Draco looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi," said Draco.

"Thanks Draco for last night that was just what I needed," Hermione said. Draco nodded.

"Your welcome, but don't expect me to act straight again," said Draco. Hermione laughed.

"I won't, but you didn't do a very good job by staring at almost every bloke's arse in sight," said Hermione. Draco frowned at her.

"Not every bloke, just the hot ones," said Draco with a very offended voice. Hermione shook her head and was about to speak when the door burst open.

"Ms. Granger there you are, Mr. James is looking for you, it's important," said a co-worker of theirs. Hermione frowned and shrugged at Draco as she followed the man. Hermione thought of all the things he would want to talk to her about. _I did all my articles this week and they were up to par. I did everything I was assigned. I haven't been late. I've been here everyday of work. What could he possibly want to talk to me about? _ Hermione reached the office door and thanked her co-worker for walking her there. She took a deep breathe and entered the office. Mr. James sat in his chair facing the door and for the first time since she took the job at the Daily Prophet, Mr. James looked intimidating.

"Mr. James you wanted to speak with me sir?" asked Hermione. Mr. James nodded and motioned for her to sit down. Hermione sat down and faced him.

"Hermione you've been working with us for quite a while now," said Mr. James. Hermione nodded.

"You are one of our best reporters, one of our hardest working employees, and one of the best we have," said Mr. James.

"Thank you sir," said Hermione.

"I'm sure you've heard of the promotion to be a live reporter in America," said Mr. James. Hermione nodded.

"And we think that you are the best one for the job," said Mr. James. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You are serious sir?" asked Hermione. Mr. James smiled at her reaction.

"Congratulations Ms. Granger," asked Mr. James.

"Thank you Mr. James, but what exactly will I be doing?" asked Hermione.

"You'll be a live reporter to the wizarding community and you'll be having hard hitting stories. You'll be living in America for about a year and a half and traveling all over America," said Mr. James, "your stories will be in the international Daily Prophet. Will you take the job?"

"Yes, absolutely, yes," said Hermione excitedly. Mr. James beamed at her.

"Well that's great. We have to discuss your arrangements then," said Mr. James, " and your contract." Hermione smiled and then thought for a moment.

"Wait two and a half years in America?" asked Hermione.

"Yes is there a problem?" asked Mr. James. Hermione shook her head frantically.

"You will be able to visit here during the holidays though," said Mr. James reading her thoughts. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you sir," said Hermione. Mr. James smiled at her and dismissed her. Hermione ran out of his office and into Draco's.

"So what," said Draco, but he never finished.

"I GOT THE AMERICA PROMOTION!" yelled Hermione. Draco jumped up and shrieked. Then ran to Hermione and hugged her while they jumped up and down squealing.

"We have to celebrate," said Draco. Hermione smiled at him.

-------------at the celebration----------

Hermione walked around getting pats on the back and various hugs and kisses from everyone congratulating her. Hermione searched the full office party for her friends. She saw two fiery redheads standing next to two blonde heads and one raven haired head. She smiled and walked over to her friends. When she reached them Ginny and Luna engulfed her in a hug.

"Congrats 'Mione," they squealed in her ear. Hermione smiled at them and they smiled back at her. The boys hugged her wishing her congratulations too.

"You deserve it," said Harry. Hermione beamed.

"To Hermione," said Ron holding up his glass of champagne. Everyone lifted theirs and chorused those words. They all laughed and talked for a while with each other.

"Hermione the apartment will be so quiet without you," said Ginny.

"Work will be too," said Draco. Hermione smiled at them.

"I'll apparate once in a while to visit," said Hermione. They smiled at her.

"You better," said Luna. They started to laugh again for no reason except to hide the fact that they all felt like crying. It was sad to know that Hermione would be gone for a year and a half. Then the boys talked about Quidditch, Draco joining in, that man still loved Quidditch more than anything. Ginny and Luna turned to her.

"What about Oliver?" asked Luna. Ginny frowned and hit her with her elbow and Luna moaned in pain. Hermione looked at Luna her expression blank.

"What about the bloody idiot?" asked Hermione. Ginny and Luna looked at each other sharing a knowing look.

"Well?" asked Hermione. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Are you sure you aren't doing this to run away from him?" asked Ginny. Hermione looked at Ginny incredulously.

"Absolutely bloody not," said Hermione and was disappointed to hear her voice wasn't so convincing. Ginny and Luna looked at Hermione with knowing looks.

"Are you trying to convince us or yourself?" asked Luna. Hermione looked at her.

"I'm not running from him," she repeated again. The girls gave her a look.

"I'm not," whispered Hermione to herself and she was having trouble believing herself.

--------------later that week--------------

"Hermione?" asked Ginny. Hermione looked up from her boxes and looked at Ginny.

"Yeah?" asked Hermione.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but what exactly happened that night?" asked Ginny. Hermione looked at Ginny and sighed.

"He took me to the garden and asked me if I remembered. I played it of and said no, but he looked at me and asked again. Then I ran off and he caught me and asked me what's wrong. So I told him," said Hermione. Ginny folder her arms and looked down at Hermione.

"That it was him?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah and I'm not going to let him break this heart again. Truthfully you and Luna were right. I'm running again, but Gin I can't stand it. It's hurting me to stay here. I need to get away to clear my head. I need to move on," said Hermione.

"And you think that running is the solution?" asked Ginny. Hermione looked at her.

"No, but I need this time to clear my head and I need to heal," said Hermione. Ginny looked at her and sat down next to Hermione. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"You never got over him did you?" asked Ginny. Hermione sighed.

"No and I realized that when we were in the garden. He ripped that part of my heart open again and it hurt," said Hermione. Ginny nodded and unwrapped her arms around Hermione and sat in a chair. She looked and Hermione, an unspoken agreement passed through them. Ginny would give her time to heal and Hermione would let herself open up again to her friends that she knew would always be there.

"You need help?" ask Ginny. Hermione packed up her boxes and looked around the room. Ginny was sitting in a chair looking at Hermione.

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny.

"Positive," said Hermione, her voice cracking, "but I'll call you for help when I need it." Ginny smiled and they both knew that this wasn't only about packing it was about Hermione needing to talk and to ask for help.

"I'll always be here for you even if it is only packing," said Ginny. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I know," she said her voice breaking and Ginny smiled tearfully. Hermione and Ginny cried out and ran to each other for a hug. Hermione smiled while she hugged Ginny, _thank you for being a friend._

Hey guys,

I think this was the longest chapter I have written so far and I hope you liked it! Hopefully you got the whole scene with Ginny and Hermione. I wanted to show you that Hermione finally opened up and was ready to move on. Please keep reading and hopefully you'll review :D

-mariaboombaby

CHAPTER TEASER

Three months later…..

"Hermione?" asked a very familiar voice. Hermione turned and gasped.

"Y..y..yaa…you?" sputtered Hermione.


	10. A Better Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing, except some of my own characters. JK ROWLING OWNS THE REST.**

_Last chapter_

"_Are you sure?" asked Ginny._

"_Positive," said Hermione, her voice cracking, "but I'll call you for help when I need it." Ginny smiled and they both knew that this wasn't only about packing it was about Hermione needing to talk and to ask for help._

"_I'll always be here for you even if it is only packing," said Ginny. Hermione smiled and nodded._

"_I know," she said her voice breaking and Ginny smiled tearfully. Hermione and Ginny cried out and ran to each other for a hug. Hermione smiled while she hugged Ginny, thank you for being a friend_

------------------------------------------------------------------Oliver's POV

Oliver walked to Hermione's office, a bouquet of roses in his hand. As he neared her office, he took a deep breath and put on a smile. His smile faltered when he saw that the office was empty except for a desk, a chair, and a box of files.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked sharply. Oliver turned on his heel and looked down at Hermione's face.

"I came to apologize," he said to her. Hermione scoffed and stared into his eyes. Oliver gulped under Hermione's scrutinizing gaze.

"That is years too late," Hermione bit out. Oliver winced at her tone.

"What do you mean years too late?" asked Oliver. Hermione crossed her arms.

"This apology you have for me doesn't make up for last night or for what happened between us years ago," Hermione said.

"I thought you forgave me," Oliver exclaimed. Hermione started to laugh bitterly.

"Forgave you?! After what you did to me?! You are to damn gullible. Oh, don't look so surprised. These past few weeks have been a scam to hurt you," Hermione said bitterly. Oliver looked at her in disbelief.

"What, why?" asked Oliver. Hermione glared at him.

"You, you had your fun with me years ago. You played me for a fool and this scam of mine was my revenge. My turn for fun," Hermione said pushing Oliver to make a point. Oliver looked at Hermione, he felt betrayed, upset, angry, and yet he felt as if he deserved it in some way.

"I don't get it, no wait, I do. So this was a scam, tell me Hermione. Did you have your fun?" Oliver asked angrily throwing the flowers to the floor and grabbing Hermione's wrists.

"Yes, I did have my fun," Hermione spit out. Oliver dropped her wrist and pushed away from her.

"Fine, have a damn good life bitch," he said and apparated on the spot.

------------------------------------------------------Hermione's POV

Hermione hugged Ginny goodbye, tears falling from her eyes. She pulled away and looked at her surrogate family. From the Weasleys to Draco, she would miss them all terribly. Hermione spoke, "This is it."

"This is it," Draco repeated. Hermione looked at him and smiled. They looked eyes for a moment, when Mrs. Weasley let out a strangled cry and ran towards Hermione. She engulfed Hermione in a fierce hug.

"We'll miss you. Come visit and don't forget to write," Mrs. Weasley whispered fiercely into her ear. Ron and Harry managed to disentangle Mrs. Weasley from Hermione.

"I won't I promise," said Hermione as she spoke directly towards Mrs. Weasley. She smiled at Hermione, her face shining with tears.

"Take care 'Mione," said Harry. Hermione turned to Harry and nodded.

"Take care everyone and I'll miss you all," Hermione spoke as she picked up her trunk. She turned to them one last time and smiled.

"I love you guys," she said waving goodbye as she apparated away.

--------------------------------------------------------Oliver's POV

"You are a bloody fool," said Kendra as she poured Oliver another glass of firewhisky. Oliver took it and downed the glass.

"I know," he said miserably. Kendra nodded and rubbed his shoulder.

"At least you know," she said, "I mean did you honestly think she forgave you after what you pulled? I can't eve say she was wrong in playing with your bloody heart. I kind of think you deserve it." Oliver looked at his sister scowling.

"I was stupid. I didn't understand the real thing back then. To me it was just fun," said Oliver. Kendra looked at him and shook her head.

"Oliver I'm," she said, but Oliver interrupted her.

"I just thought I had a chance again, but I guess I won't have it," said Oliver. Kendra patted his arm and poured another glass of firewhisky.

-------------------------------------------------------Hermione's POV

Hermione stared at her new flat and sighed. It was a new start a fresh unwritten chapter of her life. Oliver had his fun years ago and Hermione got her revenge. It didn't go as she planned, but it gave her enough reason to move on. To start fresh, to be her own again without the walls of defense or fear of vulnerability.

It was time for her to embrace herself and Hermione was ready for it.

------------------------------------------------------3 months later.

_Dear Ginny,_

_America has been amazing so far. The people aren't as bad as I thought they would be. The food is okay, but I do still miss your mum's cooking. I'll be able to take a break soon though to come and visit this weekend. It'll be nice to see you all. Anyways how are you? I heard your stomach is getting bigger and that you were expecting twins! Congratulations, Harry must be excited. I better be one of their godmothers! I'm just kidding. I can't wait for you, Harry, Ron, and Luna to come to New York with me next month. It's absolutely beautiful there. You will absolutely love their stores there. Well I must go now. I miss you all._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Hermione smiled as she finished her letter to Ginny. She looked up from her desk in her flat and smiled at the view. She lived in San Francisco and had a fantastic view of the Pacific Ocean. The time away from London had done her good. She felt refreshed and new. The work in London had been so hectic that she never actually experienced real relaxation time. Living near the ocean gave her a calm that she hadn't had in a long while. Hermione had started a better healthier way of living during her stay here. She had also opened up a bit more and had made quite a few good friends here. She also went out on a few dates with some people. Suffice to say Hermione was happier then she had been in a long while. Looking up at the clock she noticed she had to get ready for lunch with her new friend Jillian Silts, a fellow reporter for the International Daily Prophet. Hermione folded the letter and gave it to her owl. She smile when her owl flew away, turning around she walked to her room.

--------------------------------------------------at lunch

"So Hermione, Steve has been asking about you," said Jillian. Hermione looked up from her salad and groaned.

"I can't stand him," she said. Jillian giggled.

"Well I told him you were busy," said Jillian. Hermione smiled gratefully and was about to speak when a voice interrupted her.

"Hermione?" asked a very familiar voice. Hermione turned and gasped.

"Y..y..yaa…you?" sputtered Hermione. It was Viktor Krum standing there with a smile on his face.

"Is that a way to greet a friend?" asked Viktor. Hermione shook herself out of her shock and leaped up to hug her old friend.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?" asked Hermione. Viktor smiled and shrugged.

"Took a break from Quidditch to travel on my own for a bit," said Viktor. Then Hermione noticed his accent was gone.

"Your accent?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh that, I took some speech lessons and it got rid of my horrible accent," said Viktor smiling.

"It wasn't that horrible," said Hermione laughing.

"Hello?" asked Jillian waving at Hermione. Hermione blushed.

"Oh my, Viktor Krum meet Jillian Silts a friend of mine," said Hermione. Viktor nodded at Jillian and took her hand placing a chaste kiss on it.

"The pleasure is mine," Viktor said as Jillian blushed. Hermione smiled noticing the looks Jillian was giving Viktor.

"Join us for lunch?" asked Hermione.

"Sure," he said sitting down. The rest of Hermione's lunch went uneventful, but Hermione noticed that Jillian and Viktor clicked, deciding that she didn't want to stay here and watch them make faces at each other she spoke up.

"I'm going to leave now. Have fun you two," she said, before any of the two could complain. Hermione smiled as she walked out of the restaurant. She stopped by a Ben and Jerry's ice-cream parlor. Taking her chunky monkey ice-cream and sat down in a chair. Her thoughts fell onto Viktor. She smiled remembering her time with him during her fourth year. He was the first to make her feel like a girl and even better a beautiful girl. Hermione smiled as she remembered the days with her ex-beaus. Then her thoughts went to Oliver. Without feeling fake, she smiled. Hermione was ready to smile on their time together, because it was a huge part of her life. He had helped her through things that she probably couldn't get through without his help. Oliver had broken her heart, but during the time they were together she was happy and content. It was a time she was grateful for now. Hermione looked at the ocean view and smiled contently. She had changed and she was a better woman now.

-------------------------------------------5 months later

"GINNY'S IN LABOR!" Harry yelled as he ran into the room that Luna and Hermione were having coffee. They looked at each other jumped up and started running around grabbing Ginny's things and contacted the Weasleys. Then grabbing a frantic Harry's arm, the three aparrated to St. Mungos. Seeing Ginny's contorted face, Harry ran to her side. Upon seeing Harry, Ginny grabbed his arm and wrenched him into her face.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT HARRY JAMES POTTER. I AM NEVER HAVING YOUR CHILDREN AGAIN!" She yelled into his face. Hermione and Luna almost laughed at Harry's facial expression. Hermione moving towards Ginny to comfort her as Luna went to greet the red heads coming their way.

"It's alright Gin, I'm here," said Hermione. Ginny looked at her and calmed a bit. Then a frantic Molly Weasley ran towards them. She grabbed Ginny's hand.

"I'm here dear," she said and smiled down at her only daughter. Ginny smiled back through the pain.

"AGHHHH!" yelled Ginny through another contraction. Harry turned pale when Ginny squeezed his hand and Hermione swore she could Harry's bones crack. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley then looked at each other.

"It's time," Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione nodded and prepared herself for the next couple hours.

-----------------------------------------hours later

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny looking fondly down at their newborn babies, Annabel Lilly Potter and Sirius James Potter. She looked at all her surrogate family members and sighed. She felt the tiredness from the hours of helping Ginny during labor, settle in her body. Not interrupting everyone fawn over the twins, she exited the room. Hermione headed towards the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee with her head down and arms folded. Hermione looked up just as she crashed into another person and they both fell onto the ground.

"I'm s," Hermione began to speak, but her words faltered. She looked straight into the eyes of Oliver Wood.

"Hermione?" he asked his voice tight. Hermione got up from the ground and held her hand out to Oliver.

"Hello Oliver," she said politely. Hermione felt nothing when Oliver reached for her hand.

"Hello Hermione," he said looking into her eyes. Hermione looked back and felt nothing once again. She sighed.

"I'm sorry for crashing into you like that," said Hermione. Oliver shrugged and Hermione looked at him noting a few changes in him.

"How are you 'Mione?" asked Oliver. Hermione looked straight at him hearing her old nickname and

felt ………….

_---------------------CHAPTER TEASER_

_Hermione sat across from him smiling. It felt nice to go out. When suddenly he got out from his seat and knelt in front of a girl._

_Who's Hermione smiling at? What did Hermione feel? And who's going to pop the question?_

_-------------a/n_

Hey guys.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hope that this chapter is going to make up for it. And I hope you read the rest of my story. Well I'd like to thank all my reviewers that have reviewed so far. And I'd also like to think those who had added this story to their favorite story list and those who have added this to their alert list. Thank you for the support as this story is coming to an end.

-mariaboombaby


	11. The Final Chapter:

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling owns it.**

* * *

LAST CHAPTER:

_"Hello Oliver," she said politely. Hermione felt nothing when Oliver reached for her hand._

_"Hello Hermione," he said looking into her eyes. Hermione looked back and felt nothing once again. She sighed._

_"I'm sorry for crashing into you like that," said Hermione. Oliver shrugged and Hermione looked at him noting a few changes in him._

_"How are you 'Mione?" asked Oliver. Hermione looked straight at him hearing her old nickname and_

_felt …………_

----------------------------------Hermione's POV

Hermione looked straight at him hearing her old nickname and felt nothing, absolutley nothing. Hermione let a smile grace her features and spoke, "I've been fine Oliver. How've you been?"

"I've been good too," he said smiling back at her, "you look good." Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at him.

"I am very happy," she said and in that single moment there was an understanding that passed between them.

"Let's start fresh?" he asked. Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back.

"That'll be wonderful," she said.

_--------------------------------a week later on Saturday at the Weasley home... ... _

Hermione looked down at her goddaughter Anna and smiled. Anna had the eyes of her father and grandmother, but she had the hair fiery red hair of her mother. Hermione saw the beauty in the little child in her arms and she could not help, but feel a calm just by having the baby in her arms. She felt a presence next to her and she looked up, it was Ginny.

"Anna is beautiful, just as beautiful as her mother," said Hermione. Ginny smiled at her and Hermione could see the glow of motherhood in her friend.

"Thank you 'Mione," she said as she looked at her daughter affectionatley, " I wonder if I'll be a good mother like my mum was."

"You will, you'll be a great mother," said Hermione. Ginny looked up at her and smiled tearfully.

"You are a great friend and you will be an even greater mother," said Ginny. Hermione smiled softly as she felt her eyes become teary.

_----------------------------------three months later_

Hermione smiled at the beautiful picture her family made. Everyone was gathered around the table laughing and eating Mrs. Weasley's delicious dinner. Her heart warmed as she saw Harry and Ginny Potter with their children Anna and Sirius. She wanted to have a happy family one day, but her heart was content as it was now. Taking a glance at Luna and Ron, she saw Ron looking at Luna with unconditional love as Luna talked to his mother about something. Feeling her smile soften at this sight, she realized she was completley happy for them. Looking around she saw everyone in her surrogate family, no, her _real family _and felt her smile grow bigger as her heart swelled at the sight. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Oliver. Oliver and Hermione had rebuilt thier friendship after the ecounter at the hospital. She smiled at him and he beckoned to leave. She nodded and they both slipped away from the table. Oliver led her to Mrs. Weasley's garden.

"Oliver," Hermione spoke softly. Oliver turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Hermione," he spoke back equally softly.

"Why'd you take me out here?" she asked. Oliver glanced at her and sat down in the grass. She looked at him and he looked up at her patting the space beside him. Hermione smiled and sat next to him.

"I just wanted to talk," he said. Hermione nodded and placed her head on his shoulder. Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Hermione leaned agianst him.

"Okay, what about?" she asked. Oliver looked down at her.

"Anything at all," he said.

_--------------------------------dinner with Oliver_

"He didn't!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat on Oliver's couch laughing as Oliver retold her the story of Kendra's date with Charles, his teammate.

"He did," said Oliver laughing. Hermione shook her head, her shoulders shaking from laughter.

"I feel so bad for Kendra. How could you set her up on that date?" Hermione asked.

"Sibling rivalry," he said smirking. Hermione shook her head and ate her chow mein. She felt Oliver's gaze on her and looked up . She saw him looking at her intensely.

"What?" asked Hermione feeling unnerved under his gaze.

"Nothing. I'm just realizing now how thankful I am that I ran into you at the hospital," he said.

"I'm thankful too," she said.

"This is nice," he said.

"It is," she said then she smiled, "eat your veggies Wood."

_-------------------------------------dinner with the Weasley and Potter family_

Hermione sat next to Ginny looking at Ron. He looked up at her and smiled shakily. Hermione smiled back and mouthed the words, _it's alright._ Ron mouthed the words_, thank you_ back. Then she glanced at Oliver who was across from her, he winked and she winked back. Hermione sat across from him smiling. It felt nice to go out. When suddenly Ron got out from his seat and knelt in front Luna. Everyone in the area around them stopped talking as they saw Luna looking down at Ron with shock written across her features.

"Luna, you've been more then I could ever ask for. You're too good too be true. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I will give you everything you need. Before you realize that I'm too good for you, will you marry me?" asked Ron. Luna burst out crying, nodding furiously as Ron got up from his knees.Ron placed the finger on her hand and kissed her. Hermione stood up cheering with the rest of the family. Hermione looked at the new engaged couple and saw the happiness and the unconditional love. She looked up at Oliver and smiled. He looked at her and caught her eye as she cheered for Ron and Luna.Hermione smiled back and thought, _One day, one day I will have that._

* * *

a/n

Hi everyone.

This story is finally done! I would just like to thank everyone that has reviewed, read, and added this story to thier favorite/alert story list! Thank you for the support for this story. I hope I finished the story to everyone's liking!

mariaboombaby


End file.
